Laços de amizade
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE, ALICE NINE: Kai continua tentado se convercer que aqueles encontros são apenas sinais de um grande amizade. Fanconto meio impossivel de sumariar XD Nao x Kai ::yaoi slash lemon homo::


**Disclaimer: **The Gazette e Alice Nine são bandas que levam o selo da**P**honetically **S**yndicalism **C**ompany, que eu infelizmente não possuo. Seus integrantes são cidadãos livres e trepam com quem querem independente da minha vontade.

**Shippers: **Nao x Kai

**Categoria: **Romance, Fluffy

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **Kai continua tentado se convercer que aqueles encontros são apenas sinais de um grande amizade. Fanconto meio impossivel de sumariar XD

**Notas: **Isso ta mais pra fanconto que pra fanfic. É só uma coisa fluff curtinha que eu escrevi pra 1) me acostumar com o casal, e 2) pra ver se serve como chamariz pra que a Bella reapareça no mundo. Bella...tenho trabalho pra vocêê...Enfim, nem Gazetto nem Arisu me pertencem, muito menos seus respectivos bateristas. Kai's POV.

**Laços de amizade **_– by Blodeu-sama_

Vocês viviam se vendo, em festivais, programas de TV, na P.pany mesmo. E um dia ele o convidou para tomar um café. "Claro, porque não?" foi a sua resposta, e ainda sem suspeitar do que o futuro lhes reservava, vocês dividiram uma tarde inteira entre todas as variações de café e milk shake e muita conversa jogada fora. É claro que os dois tinham muita coisa em comum. Dois bateristas de bandas famosas, dois sorrisos cativantes, dois caras absolutamente simpáticos um com o outro.

E você, ainda sem perceber nada diferente.

Começaram a tomar café juntos sempre. Quase todas as semanas, religiosamente, vocês se encontravam simplesmente para conversar, e aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Conheceram quase todos os cafés da cidade, quase todos os tipos de bebida servida neles, e principalmente passaram a se conhecem como se fossem irmãos.

E você, apenas feliz por ter um novo bom amigo.

Então um dia o café se transformou numa noitada. Só os dois, e um monte de mulheres fáceis numa boate qualquer. E claro que curtiram a noite, beberam, riram e beijaram gente desconhecida. Pois é pra isso que servem as noitadas. E como nenhuma das desconhecidas pareceu se interessar o suficiente para um segundo round, beber e rir apenas parecia bom o bastante. A casa dele era mais perto, e lá foi você, bem além da conta, dormir no sofá.

Grandes amigos, você pensa, servem pra isso.

Mas não é no sofá que você acorda no dia seguinte. De alguma maneira, estava dormindo na cama dele, ao lado dele. Mas ambos inteiramente vestidos. E ambos com dores de cabeça cruéis pra quem tem que passar o dia esmurrando tambores. Você pergunta como raios foi parar ali, e ele apenas da ombros. "Quem sabe?!"

Pois é, quem sabe! Não tem importância.

Os cafés semanais se transformam em passeios quase diários por todos os cantos da cidade. Vocês vão a karaokês, restaurantes, boates, shoppings e jogos de baseball juntos. E é incrível como sempre arrumam tempo um para o outro. E é ainda mais incrível como parecem incapazes de se desgrudar. Uruha já até anda com suas insinuações idiotas pra cima dos dois. Mas claro, é o Uruha e não se leva a sério nada do que esse guitarrista diz. Nem o que o Saga diz, segundo ele. Saga é outro pervertido.

Não existe verdade no que eles falam.

De repente, as noitadas em boates sempre acabam na casa de um deles. E não há mais beijos com desconhecidos, nenhum dos dois sente necessidade disso. Silêncios estranhos pontilham as conversam sempre animadas, e você não sabe porque. Mais estranhos ainda são os momentos em que suas mãos se tocam acidentalmente. E elas tem se tocado acidentalmente bastante ultimamente. Acidentes que as vezes você acha que provocou.

É só uma boa amizade, você pensa, e vive tendo que se convencer desse fato.

E então um dia, de alguma maneira, acabam lado a lado, olhando o mar em um píer calmo e deserto, e as cordialidades e risadas foram totalmente substituídas pelo silencio palpável, tenso. Ele desloca a mão, na grade, e não existe nada de acidental no modo como a mão dele pousa sobre a sua. Seus olhos se encontram, e a apenas um sinal dele, vocês somem dali. É preciso um lugar mais calmo para...

Conversar! Apenas conversar!

Mas como as mãos dele são quentes! Como sobem pelo seu pescoço, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e sentir arrepios na base da espinha. Como são doces os beijos tímidos que ele te dá, ainda esperando ser afastado pelos seus braços fortes. Mas você não o afasta, você apenas abre os lábios e deixa que as mentiram que andava contando a si mesmo evaporem no calor de seus corpos. Você deixa que ele tire sua roupa, e você mesmo o despe lentamente, saboreando o cheio tão bom da pele dele, a textura tão aconchegante. Ele tem você por inteiro, e você se entrega sem medo, e deuses!

...Como é bom estar com ele!

O dia seguinte chega, e com o dia seguinte, vem a hora de estabelecer coisas. Buscar razões para fatos. Dar nomes aos bois, como diria sua avó. Mas, pra quê? De alguma maneira, ao olha-lo dormindo ao seu lado, você sabe que já esta tudo acertado. Que vocês já sabem exatamente o que é aquilo. Que, afinal de contas, não é complicado. Você acaricia a face dele, e sorri ao vê-lo abrir os olhos. Quatro pequenas palavrinhas esperam ansiosas em sua língua para serem ditas, mas todo o resto do seu vocabulário parece estar desaparecido. Ele afasta a franja dos seus olhos, e você apenas diz, sem conseguir se conter.

-Eu te amo Nao.

-Eu de amo Kai.

É a única coisa que precisam saber.


End file.
